


I'm Home With You

by Okami01



Series: CathmirWeek2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: While Shamir's on a mission, she and Catherine really miss each other. It always feels good when they can get back together again. Prompt for CathmirWeek- Home
Relationships: Catherine/Shamir Nevrand
Series: CathmirWeek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705033
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Cathmir Week 2020





	I'm Home With You

Shamir had told Catherine a thousand times that " if I do not come back in a day assume I'm dead." She'd heard those words so many times that she could hear them in her mind. Which weren't exactly words that Catherine wanted to hear. A day, a week, a month, five minutes. All those times were unbearable no matter how long they went on for. 

Especially when Catherine was just at Garagg Mach. Not fighting or anything. No one to train at the moment. She didn't have anything else to do. The only thing in her bedroom in the middle of the night was cold. So she started doing weapon maintenance. That reminded her of Shamir. Sometimes, Catherine remembered that the archer was a mercenary. One who seems indifferent to the church other than the fact that Rhea had saved her.  
Sometimes Catherine worried if she wouldn't come back home at all. If she'd get lured away by the promise of more money or safety or whatever else that people could be lured away by.   
After all, Garreg Mach wasn't exactly her home. 

No, she was being ridiculous. Shamir was going to come back. She wasn't going to think about what would happen if she didn't come back.   
Shamir trusted her. She knew that she could count on Catherine just as much as Catherine could count on Shamir. They trusted each other. 

She knew that Shamir would come back. She needed her too. Because, more than anything, when the archer was nearby, it felt like home.  
Corny as it was to think about. 

Shamir wouldn't think it was corny. Or she might but she wouldn't laugh. She always made Catherine feel nice. 

" It's pretty late, I would have thought you'd be asleep by now."

"Ahh," Catherine sighs, placing on of her swords on the floor next to the others and sighing. Now I'm hearing her voice."

" That's probably because I'm in the room."

Catherine looks up and Shamir is indeed standing there smiling down at her 

" Shamir!". She grins. " You're back! I didn't even know you were here."

" Well, they don't send the squires and trumpeters out to announce snipers. That's more of a knight thing, isn't it?" She laughs, stepping forward and kissing her on the forehead.

Catherine realizes how tired she really is suddenly.

" There are like twenty weapons here on the ground, how long have you been sharpening them?" She picks up a dagger and swings it curiously.   
Catherine smiles sheepishly. " A while." She fights a yawn and unfortunately loses the battle.

Shamir stares at her for a second until she thankfully comes and sits down next to her on the bed. Catherine wraps her arm around her and they snuggle in together.  
" You didn't have to."

" I wanted to. You said you'd be getting back tonight and I wanted to see you when you got back. How would I be able to sleep knowing that anyway?"

Besides the fact that sometimes she can't sleep well when Shamir's away. She worries, not so much for herself but always for her partner.  
Shamir's scent is a comfort. Her cool gloved hands under Catherine's shirt somehow.   
The archer blushes, uncharacteristically. 

" Well, I'm glad you wanted to see me. I... I wanted to see you too. But I came straight here. I should take a bath first and then-"

Catherine holds her close. " No, you smell fine."

" Catherine. We can always cuddle later... And you could always take a bath with me." She says kissing Catherine's ear. Blushing at her own thinly veiled indecent words. " I could um… well… use the attention."

" I'd just get you dirty again," Catherine laughs, kisses the side of her neck. Then she kisses her property on the lips. Shamir really did come straight here. She still kind of smells like blood.   
Catherine wasn't even in the fight, but it makes her feel something that she doesn't like. Anxiety, anger. She isn't really sure but she holds Shamir closer anyway.  
Thank the goddess she's safe.

" No, I mean... I missed you. It can wait. Just a little longer ok?"

Shamir sighs but she snuggles back into Catherine before the question even leaves her mouth. She tries to hide her smile by burying her face in Catherine's neck

" A little more time won't hurt," Shamir coincides.

Before giving up and kissing Catherine again " I'm always glad I can come back here. I've always been good at getting caught up in my work, but… I love being able to come back to you."

" Me too," Catherine grins. " When I'm around you… it really feels like I'm home. You know?"

Shamir hums. " It certainly does."

They just lay there, happy to be near each other.  
Catherine doesn't notice how easily she falls asleep until she's opening her eyes in the sunlight.

" We overslept," Catherine thinks. Upset at herself for her sudden movement. It wakes Shamir right up. Always on alert even in times of relative peace. She stares at Catherine and looks around the room disapprovingly, still in the same clothes from last night.

" Oh, sorry Shamir." She smiles sheepishly. She kisses Shamir's cheek.

Shamir shakes her head and turns away. She crosses her arms."You're ridiculous. You fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you so I fell asleep too. Now come on with me to the bathhouse."

Catherine groans. " Five more minutes?" She knows that they'll have to get up eventually. Shamir turns and stares at her before a small smile appears on her face.  
"Five more minutes."   
They start to kiss again and honestly, Catherine thinks it might be a while before they go anywhere else.

___

**Author's Note:**

> Happy CathmirWeek! Thanks for reading (:  
> I'm @Tavitay on Twitter!


End file.
